<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl by nmarchev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145870">Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev'>nmarchev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Comics/Avengers/Spider Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marvel Comics Spider Girl Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Del Mar (Spider Girl) was a self created superhero from an invention she did at the age of 12 that turned out to be the biggest scientific experiment she did with radioactive spiders. She turned ordinary spiders into radioactive spiders that she could sell to scientists in the future. Her greatest discovery was stolen by an evil scientist named Henry Kingswood. Emily plans revenge on Henry by turning herself into Spider Girl. Little does she know that she had a future with Tony Stark and the Avengers, after saving his life. The Avengers don’t know most of Spider Girl’s secrets. Neither does her parents, but it’s up to everyone to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Del Mar (Spider Girl)/Tony Stark (Iron Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981495</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marvel+Comics">Marvel Comics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will update the story daily and have in mind writing a sequel after this first story is written. Thanks everyone for giving this story a chance. Have fun reading :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV:<br/>
I held the suit in my hands, having in mind all of the responsibilities I will have to commit to once this crazy journey begun. I never knew such a life-changing event could happen to an ordinary young woman like me. I’m only 29 years old, barely trying to figure out my life. </p><p>I didn’t know life could be any crazier than it is now. I can barely afford my low-income apartment, I work two part time jobs that pay well, and I take the subway to work every morning. I don’t have many friends, or am in a great relationship with someone. I love to read science fiction and Romance books for fun. I also like to cook nice Italian dinners even if I am half Puerto Rican half white. </p><p>I am Emily Del Mar, which in English it’s Emily from the Sea. When I was little, my bullies used to call me La Sirenita or the Little Mermaid, because of my last name. I was born and raised in Santa Isabel, Puerto Rico. My mom met my dad on a business trip she had to Santa Isabel, planting and distributing coffee beans from Columbia. My dad was a coffee bean planter and distributed the coffee beans too. He also helped harvest them, and that’s where they met and fell in love. Later on, they got married and had me. </p><p>Since the coffee business was booming back then, my parents had to move to New York City to start their own coffee shop business, since people in New York seem to love Columbian/Puerto Rican coffee. I was 12 years old at the time, and it was two years since September 11. It was such a tragic event in America. </p><p>That event took a huge effect on me that I wished with my little heart that I could have done something to save and help those people in distress. People made fun of me because I wanted to be this amazing hero in society that took care of everyone’s problems. My teachers just thought I wanted to be the first female President.</p><p>I had other plans though. I was a big science fan. I was always doing some kind of invention with radioactive material. Yes I was a little rebel. I would sneak out the nice apartment on Broadway that my parents had, went down the fire escape, and headed to a hazardous facility where I could get chemicals for my experiment.</p><p>I had a huge collection of spiders, small ones and medium sized ones. I would put the spiders close to the radioactive chemicals to see what it would do to them. Turns out that they liked the chemicals and they only turned into different colors like chameleons. From that moment, I knew I was up to something great.</p><p>Then, each night I would go back home to sleep, only to do the same thing every night until I had enough spiders to sell to scientists. I thought I was going to be the richest little girl in the planet.</p><p>So when I went to science museums to sell my radioactive spiders, the scientists that sold their products to the museum took an interest in my experiment.</p><p>One scientist in particular, Henry Kingswood, yes I remember his name til this day, knocked me down knowing how little I was and stole my radioactive spiders to sell to science. He knew his invention was never going to give him a Nobel prize, so he stole my only chance to get a Nobel prize, and being the youngest person to do so. </p><p>Little did he know that I managed to save one radioactive spider that got away, and decided to keep it as a pet. I took really good care of it over the years, and kept it well hidden so that my parents never found out about my little experiment.</p><p>Now at 29, my precious little spider was close to dying so I did the only thing I could do, use its radioactive powers. This was the only way to save my last hope at getting some kind of Nobel prize for my radioactive spiders experiment from many years ago that Henry Kingswood took from me. This was also my only chance to take revenge on him. </p><p>I unlocked the jar that kept my precious radioactive spider. I spoke to it, “Okay, Reggie, you have to bite me. You’re my only chance to have a Nobel prize and get my life together. We also have to teach this Henry Kingswood a lesson on stealing my experiment. Here goes nothing.” </p><p>I didn’t know if this was going to work or not or if I was going to drop dead in this crappy apartment. But I decided to take my chances. After I unlocked the jar, and let Reggie out, I let him crawl on my hand. Before I knew it, he bit me, really hard. I felt all of the radioactive chemicals transfer from the little blue and red spider to my bloodstream. I closed my eyes shut because the sting of the venom was painful. </p><p>Soon, the little spider laid lifeless on my hand. I placed Reggie back in the jar and locked it up. I placed the jar under my bed, and laid down to sleep off the excruciating pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>This event of Reggie landing a bite on my left hand led to this moment of me holding a homemade red and blue spider girl suit in my hands. I didn’t think I was going to survive from the venom coming from the bite, but surprisingly I did. </p><p>Soon, I realized I had all of the abilities that the little radioactive spider had. Super human strength, agility, development of a web fluid which allowed me to shoot spider webs from my wrists, and a spider sense. This allowed me to know when danger was present at all times. I also was able to hear conversations from miles away. I had to let the world know who I was, but I wasn’t ready for my parents to know about my secret. </p><p>That’s silly for most people that my parents are the only two people in this world that I don’t want them to know what I did and who I became. But yet I want to let the whole world know of what I did, who I became, and that my invention of super radioactive spiders can save a whole nation if we just try to work together and save each other’s lives. </p><p>Who knows if there’s going to be another terrorist attack as big as September 11, and we can’t save ourselves again. This invention could be the only hope to save many lives. I could turn this into a vaccine, I will need to find more spiders to keep creating my experiments. </p><p>I guess I will have to save the world first to prove my point, and I could use a lab and a lab partner. But who would be as smart as me to help me with my goal? And I do need to get revenge on Henry Kingswood. There’s a lot of factors, but the only right thing to do is to save the people of the city. They do need my help, since there’s a lot of cases that the police decide it’s too dangerous to handle, and just dismiss the cases as suicide or wrong place-wrong time cases. The criminal justice system is corrupt, maybe I should take care of that first. </p><p>The less criminals there are, the more I can focus my attention on my revenge and getting a lab partner, a lab, and more spiders for my experimental radioactive spider vaccine that will be available to the general public. Then, I will be able to finally get my well deserved Nobel prize. So much to be done, so little time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/> My alarm clock rang loudly letting me know that it’s time for my first job...spider girl duties. I wake up at 6:30 am each morning for my daily patrols. Then, I go home, change from my spider girl suit to my business casual suit for my second job as a New York Times secretary, and then I go to my other job as a barista for my parents’ coffee shop, Del Mar Coffee House. </p><p>My spider girl duty job is a job I gave myself of course so it’s more like an internship. But one day when I was on duty, I saved this man named Tony Stark. A very wealthy man that has his own building and lives in it with a group of superheroes. The Avengers I believe they’re called. He was ashamed to be saved by me, because apparently “Iron Man” doesn’t get saved by anybody.</p><p>Well let’s just say that “Iron Man” was about to be squished, when he was off duty, by debris falling from an old building that was on fire, and was collapsing on everyone on the street. </p><p>He thanked me later by taking me out for coffee at my parents’ coffee shop, on one of my days off, to offer me to work for him and with the Avengers full time. I accepted the offer, since my landlord hated my guts for being late on rent. I had so much going on that I kept forgetting to pay rent on time. Also, the New York Times hated me for forgetting to transfer important calls, because of how tired I was from patrolling all morning. And well I got tired of working for my parents for 10 bucks an hour. So working full time with a job I have given myself, and for a rich man that was able to pay me full time for it, I couldn’t pass up that opportunity.</p><p>As time passed, and I was working one-on-one with Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, I became very fond of him. I had told him about my radioactive spider vaccine and my revenge on Henry Kingswood, and he decided to help me. We worked on this vaccine day and night, and he had me train in his basement with a special suit that he had made for me. He didn’t like me fighting in my original suit made of spandex, since he said that was so 1980s. <br/>I told him that was all I had to work with, plus it was very stretchy. He still didn’t like my fashionable style. </p><p>The suit he made me was made of brass with traces of iron. They were the same materials that his suit was made out of. He made my suit adjust to my body movements, and made it lighter so that I could be able to fight in it comfortably. I trained in that suit when I wasn’t working on the vaccine with Tony, and I was really beginning to love my job at the Stark Industries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>Working with spider girl, aka Emily Del Mar, has been an unexpected blessing. Since I met her, I have felt very fond of her. I haven’t met a unique superhero like her. Yes there is spider man, but she’s the ultimate girl version. Unlike spider man, she created her own radioactive spiders at the age of 12. To me that’s super impressive if you ask me. </p><p>Also, her parents own a chain of coffee shops in New York with the best coffee I have ever had in my life. She’s talented, strong, and has a lot of potential. The other Avengers were not that welcoming with her right away, that is the reason why she is training in the basement for countless hours, but soon enough the Avengers will learn to accept her.</p><p>The problem is that she is a solo act, and when new superheroes that are self made and have been on their own for a while, don’t really know how to work as a team. So one day, I had her on her first training with the Avengers. I have a group training zone on the back of my building. It’s completely secluded and no one can see what goes on there. </p><p>So Black Widow, she was fighting off a bot that was attacking her, and spider girl came in and knocked the bot out automatically with one punch. Black Widow was furious, because spider girl didn’t let her finish fighting the bot. </p><p>Then, Captain America was fighting various bots at the same time, doing a great job while the others were fighting other bots. Then, once again, spider girl came in and web shot all of the bots and tossed them out somewhere far away. We were out of bots for two weeks. </p><p>That explains why I have spider girl training in the basement by herself while the others are training as a group in the back of the building. Everyone thinks she’s not made to be an Avenger, but I see potential. Especially when she saved my life that day when a burning historic building was collapsing, and people on the street didn’t have enough time to outrun the debris coming down.</p><p>Spider girl, with all of her strength and ability, stopped a collapsing wall from falling on 100 people, myself included. While she stopped that wall, she web shot the corners of the collapsing building so that she had time to web shoot all of us, and pull us out of the way while she let go of the wall, and pulled us out of the debris to safety. </p><p>That day I thought of how much I was lucky that she was there when I was off duty as Iron Man. Spider girl saved my life, and in return, I decided to help her enhance her abilities and make the world an even better place.</p><p>Knowing that she wants to create a vaccine to make everyone be a hero to save themselves from incredible danger is a wonderful idea, and her new suit will help protect her from absolutely everything, even intense fire. Spandex will not save her life, fashion wise and literally. </p><p>I believe that as much time as I spend alone with her, such as creating the vaccine, planning revenge on Henry Kingswood, and helping her train with her new suit, I am starting to develop feelings for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>I was making a training schedule for spider girl and one for the Avengers, when I received a call from the White House. The president said that there was a terrorist attack in Washington D.C. and we had to be on our way in less than an hour.</p><p>This was going to be a big moment for us. I automatically stopped what I was doing, and pressed the panic button for Washington D.C. under the top of my desk to alert the Avengers to stop their actions and come directly to my office for an Avengers meeting.</p><p>Soon, all of the Avengers appeared at my office, and I started my meeting. </p><p>“Good afternoon Avengers, there has seemed to be a moment in our lives that will change forever. Washington D.C. is under a terrorist attack from an unknown source. I just received a call from the president, and we have to be at Washington D.C. in less than an hour. Suit up Avengers, we don’t know what we are going to face, but we will face it together. Alright, let’s roll.” </p><p>The meeting was adjourned and we all went to our rooms to suit up. After that, we headed to the private Avengers jet that I had someone made for me to transport us to missions across the states or overseas.</p><p>Once we all boarded the private jet, we flew to Washington D.C. </p><p>I was looking at my fellow Avengers, and they looked nervous, but at the same time brave enough to face the big amount of danger we will all face as soon as we arrived to Washington D.C. to meet up with the president. </p><p>I had spider girl sit next to me, so that I could speak words of wisdom for her first mission outside of New York. I told her, “This is the moment that you worked for your whole life. So now it’s up to you, me, and the rest of us to stop terrorism once and for all. There are soldiers there right now fighting these terrorists. We have to help them, and we have to work together. The president means it when he says that we are all in this together as a team. The reason I say “team” over and over is because you really got to work with us. This isn’t a solo act, this is different. Life or  death, we got to do this together. Do you understand what I’m saying?” </p><p>She responded, “Yes, Tony, I understand. I’m sorry if I have been doing a poor job training with the Avengers, but I trained really hard in that basement day and night, just to prove to you that I can do these kind of missions. I am not afraid to face anything that I haven’t experienced first hand before. I am proud to be a part of this team, and I’ll show you. I’ll show everyone in this jet why I’m here.”</p><p>I nodded with a smile, as she smiled back at me. She had her hand on the arm rest, and I decided to place my hand in hers. She gave my hand a light squeeze, letting me know she will be alright. The feeling of our hands being intertwined, made me feel as light as a feather. That moment I knew that I will do anything possible to win her heart. To take her on more coffee dates, romantic dates, hear her stories, train with her, work on scientific experiments, and new suits for her until we don’t exist anymore. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman that saved my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>This moment with Tony felt different, in this jet, having this conversation, I felt like I belonged to Tony. Like I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend, but we haven’t asked each other yet. This sudden attraction to Tony Stark made me feel so light, like a feather. </p><p>Before we landed in Washington D.C., I had my hand in Tony’s and I asked, “I know this is very junior high, but will you be my boyfriend?” </p><p>He smiled at my question, and said, “Yes, spider girl, I will definitely be your boyfriend. I thought you would never ask.” I returned the smile, and I learned over closer to him, as we shared our first kiss together. Gladly everyone seemed to be asleep, so that Tony and I could share our first alone time as a couple.</p><p>The kiss went from a peck to now a passionate kiss. It suddenly felt like the Fourth of July to me, and there were giant butterflies in my stomach flapping around that wouldn’t stop. I never knew that the man I saved among the sea of 100 people was the Tony Stark, and that he could possibly be with me. That we would be here, in this jet, going to a dangerous mission, kissing and holding hands. Amazing things come when we least expect them.</p><p>We broke our kiss once the jet landed, and Tony and I pressed the touch button on our suits for our masks to seal over our faces, protecting our identities. It was time to face a time that will change our lives forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>I exited the jet with the other Avengers once we landed in Washington D.C. airport in a private section that is usually reserved for the president. Then, the president met us there with the secret service in a black truck, and they took us to a private warehouse building where the president is usually kept in cases there was a terrorist attack. The staff is sent home to their families, as well as the First Lady and the children.</p><p>The president told us, “In times like these, the plan is to save our soldiers and our civilians. I know that you all are capable of doing that. Please do your jobs as a team, and get these extraterrestrial aliens out of D.C. Now you may go.” </p><p>We left the premises and got back in the black truck with two guys of the secret service, and we headed towards the danger zones. My heart was beating loudly in my chest the whole time, because of my adrenaline rush and a bit of anxiety. Did the president said we were fighting extraterrestrial aliens? Why would they come here? To invade our planet?</p><p>Soon, there was a loud explosion near the White House, and we automatically stepped out of the black truck. We ran towards the White House, to protect anyone who had trouble outrunning the explosion. </p><p>We teamed up and saved a couple of soldiers. We checked the White House, and there was no one inside. We headed back out with the soldiers we saved, and placed them in a safe place. We went back to the danger zones, and more explosions came our way. </p><p>I told Tony, “I need to get rid of these extraterrestrial aliens. You guys go ahead and keep saving the soldiers, and if I see any soldiers or civilians in the way, I’ll save them too.” Tony said, “Okay, but if you need help, we got you.” I said, “Okay, I have to exterminate some space aliens now.” Tony laughed and we worked on our plan.</p><p>Tony told the others to keep saving more civilians and soldiers, and I was going to get rid of the extraterrestrial aliens. They were okay with that, and the Avengers were officially saving Washington D.C. and the United States.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>The battle was very long between civilians, soldiers, and superheroes against the extraterrestrial world. I have never seen so much destruction being done to the whole state capital. It will take years to rebuild historic buildings, homes, and businesses. </p><p>The Avengers and I were growing tired from saving countless innocent lives, but we had to press on and keep doing our jobs until there were no more extraterrestrial aliens left.</p><p>Spider girl was doing a magnificent job with Captain America. They somehow decided to team up, and finish defeating effortlessly those aliens from outer space. Both of their skills put together was magnificent to watch. I knew spider girl could work as a team with us.</p><p>After five long hours of saving lives and defeating the enemy, we were done. The state capital was silent, foggy, dusty from the debris, but I have never seen so many people cheering, shouting with joy, and celebrating that this terrorist attack which seemed like a war of the worlds was over.</p><p>The president was finally brought back to the White House by the secret service along with his children and the First Lady. They decided to do a celebration ceremony for us, the Avengers, and the brave US soldiers that fought alongside with us.</p><p>Thankfully I had my iron mask on, because I was in tears. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow. After many years of fighting all kinds of villains and strange creatures I have never seen before like today, nothing compared to today. But I was happy that we won in a war of the worlds.</p><p>As the First Lady was speaking, I saw spider girl switch sides with Black Widow, so that she was standing next to me. Our eyes met behind our iron masks, and I placed my hand on the small of her back, holding her close to me. I was enjoying this close moment with her in front of all of these dust covered people. I couldn’t wait to return home so I could have alone time with her. There will definitely be no training tonight, we are all exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>After the ceremony, the president told us to return the next day to help clean up Washington D.C. and identify the extraterrestrial aliens that invaded our state capital. I agreed to do so on our behalf. It was the least we could do after being able to save everyone, and defeat the enemy so quickly even if it took hours. </p><p>We returned home on our Avengers private jet since most of Washington D.C. was destroyed and we had nowhere to stay overnight. On our flight back to New York, everyone was asleep. </p><p>Spider girl and I were the only ones awake surprisingly. We had our iron masks off after hitting the button on our suit to remove them. Our identities were safe now and we were extremely overheated. That was the longest all of us fought in a terrorist attack, it was more like a war between the human world and the outside world.</p><p>I complimented her, “You did such a wonderful job today. You know that? Also, you and Captain America can sure put up a fight with those extraterrestrial aliens. I am proud of you both. Of all of us really, we managed to save everyone. Well done.”</p><p>Spider girl smiled and said, “We couldn’t have done this without you. You trained us well for a mission like this. Don’t say I’m being modest, because it’s true. We owe this all to you.” </p><p>I smiled back at her and said, “I love how you can read my thoughts. I never had someone read my thoughts before. That’s impressive.” </p><p>Spider girl blushed and said, “I discovered that while I was fighting those aliens from outer space. I not only could hear what they were saying, but I could read their thoughts. Also, for some strange reason, I understood what they were saying in their language. I guess Black Widow isn’t the only one that can speak every language from every country. Including outer space.”</p><p>I laughed and said, “Wow that’s impressive. You are so full of secrets, aren’t you.” She smiled and said, “I guess I have more secrets in me for you to find out.” I leaned over closer to her, our lips hovering over each other, and she kissed me. I love when her smooth lips are on mines. It was like fireworks went on in my head every-time we kissed. Each minute I was spending with her, I was falling madly in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>After two hours, our Avengers private jet landed in New York, on the back runway of the Stark Industries building. The pilot traveled for a few minutes along the runway until it stopped. We took off our seatbelts, and exited the jet in a single file line. Tony was the first to step out of course, I was next, and then the others followed.</p><p>Everyone was tired, including me and Tony, and we finally entered the Stark Industries building, our home. </p><p>Everyone went upstairs to their rooms to settle down to sleep for the night. I was going to go to my room to get ready for bed, but Tony grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me closer to him. He said in a romantic manner, “You’re sleeping in my room tonight.” I smiled and asked, “Is that a command, Iron Man?” </p><p>He smiled and said, “Yes it is, spider girl. Come with me.” Now we were holding hands, and I followed him to his room downstairs in the first floor. His room was a lot bigger than our rooms. He even had a bigger bathroom as well and a large walk in closet. It was like a condo within a big building. While our rooms upstairs were like master bedrooms. </p><p>Tony joked, “You like my lair better than your room, don’t you? Seems like you do. You’re now the only one that can sleep in here, no one else.” </p><p>I laughed and he gave me a key, and I asked, “What is this key for?” He replied, “It’s the key to my room, like I said, you’re the only one that can sleep here. I have my key and you have your own now. No one enters this room, but you. It’s a privilege, don’t waste it, Emily.”</p><p>My eyes widened in surprise, completely ignoring the fact that I was the only one that could enter his room, astonished that he called me Emily. I said, “You called me Emily, not spider girl. Why?”</p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, as I had my hands on his broad shoulders. He said, “You’re Emily now to me. You’re spider girl out there, but here in this room, you’re Emily. You can be yourself here. You don’t have to act brave, or hide your identity. Especially around me. You can be however you want with the rest of the Avengers, but you’re completely honest and real with me.” </p><p>I simply nodded, gave him a passionate kiss, and he kissed me back with more passion. I placed the key that he gave me in a small pocket of my suit, as we kissed with more passion. With every kiss and gentle touch, I was falling in love with Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>By now I was on Tony’s bed, as he laid on top of me. We kissed with more passion by the minute, and I was barely out of breath. Being a superhero had its perks. I paused for a moment, breaking our kiss, as Tony proceeded to place soft kisses on my neck. I tilted my head back for him to have more access to my neck, as I pressed the spider symbol button of my suit for it to come off. </p><p>Tony saw were this was going, so he pressed the button of his suit so it could come off as well. His bionic suit placed itself on the back wall of his large bedroom. It’s nice how he’s so smart with his inventions. I knew I always had a thing for naturally born scientists. </p><p>Tony proceeded to kiss my lips gently, as he slowly took off my underwear, and then proceeded to my bra. I haven’t made love in so long. The last time I did was when I was in high school with a guy that I didn’t even like, and it was a dare. I know I forgot to mention that, which I had completely forgotten about until now. After I made love to someone I didn’t know well in high school or even liked, because I was a really dumb and insecure teenager, I am glad I saved this real moment with someone I am falling in love with. </p><p>As we kissed, I slowly took off Tony’s briefs and he entered me. This was the most pleasurable sex I have ever had in my life, and I didn’t want it to stop. I know we were not going to sleep all night.</p><p>We had an early flight in the morning to Washington D.C. to dissect these extraterrestrial aliens, and clean up all of the debris, but we won’t worry about that for tonight. This was our first romantic night together as a couple, and I was enjoying every minute of it. </p><p>I enjoyed the touch of his fingertips on my skin, and his lips on my neck, then the feeling of his soft lips on mines. </p><p>For a remarkable hero, he was very gentle with me, like if he was rough for even one minute, he would break me. I didn’t mind, because he knew I was tough as nails, but he still decided to give me the love and respect I deserved. </p><p>When I felt like he was close, I held on to him, as we moved in sync and we came on each other. I felt his seed inside of me as I left traces of myself on him and his soft silk sheets. This was the most extraordinary night of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>
I woke up the next morning with Emily sleeping silently next to me. It was nice to know that last night wasn’t just an amazing dream, it was reality.</p><p>Then I realized something, we are all supposed to be back in Washington D.C. to meet again with the president, the U.S. Army National Guard, and the U.S. Air Force in half an hour. </p><p>I decided to wake up Emily, letting her know our plans for today. She was trying to get the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand in a cute way, as she was giving me her full attention. I love everything she does, even the little normal movements anyone would do when they first wake up in the morning and go about their day. </p><p>Emily yawned a bit, and said, “Alright, let’s get going then. But first, would you consider taking a long shower with me?” I responded, “Is that a command spider girl?” She smiled and nodded. </p><p>I smiled back at her, and gave her a peck on her soft lips. She kissed me back, and slowly got out of bed. She then grabbed my hand gently and pulled me closer to her. I felt like gelatin, to be honest. Like Emily could just drag me anywhere and I would comply. </p><p>She gave me a long passionate kiss that I automatically responded to, kissing her with the same passion. As we parted, Emily bit her bottom lip in a seductive way, and led me to the large bathroom connected to my bedroom. We went inside and she closed the door behind me. </p><p>We continued to kiss as we got rid of the robes we put on last night after our hot and steamy sex. I carefully led her to the shower stall, opening the glass door to it and closed it once we were inside the shower stall.</p><p>Our kiss was very passionate by the minute, as I carefully turned on the warm water that suddenly cascaded over us. We then gave each other a nice sponge bath in the shower. This was the best shower I ever had in my life. </p><p>Once we were done, I turned off the water and we stepped out of the shower stall. I gave Emily one of my fluffy clean towels to dry herself with, and then grabbed another one for me from the bathroom cabinet. </p><p>We dried ourselves, put on bath robes, and brushed our teeth on the individual sinks. I had two made for me in case I met a certain someone, and she needed her own sink. Thank goodness I had my hopes up, because now the second sink belongs to my beloved Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s POV<br/>Well today we were meeting up with the president, the U.S. Army National Guard, and the U.S. Air Force after yesterday’s terrorist attacks. That was so unreal, and it brought me memories of World War II, only we were fighting with extraterrestrial aliens. Why on earth would they want to invade our planet? I guess we will find that out today. Also, we had to clean up all of Washington D.C. ... we sure have another long day ahead of us.</p><p>I know that there is something going on with spider girl and Iron Man. They seem to be very touchy lately and maybe they’re suddenly in love. I think they might be boyfriend and girlfriend. That’s sweet I guess. The only thing is that I sort of developed feelings for spider girl as we fought together those extraterrestrial aliens yesterday.</p><p>That girl can sure put up a fight. Black Widow noticed that I was developing some kinds of feelings for spider girl, and she gave me those death stares letting me know to stay out of the way. When she gives me those death stares, I always know to take her seriously. </p><p>I had no idea how to act around spider girl today. Soon, after we had our morning breakfast in the dining room area of the Stark Industries kitchen, Iron Man gave us the traditional briefing before we boarded the Avengers private jet. Then, we were on our way to Washington D.C.</p><p>Of course spider girl and Iron Man sat next to each other, making me roll my eyes at how romantic they were with each other. Before I knew it, Black Widow was sitting next to me. She gave me that same death stare she always gives me, and I have had enough.</p><p>I turned to her and said, “What is with you, Natasha? You keep giving me that same death stare that I absolutely can’t stand. If you got a problem with me, just tell me like a grown woman should.”</p><p>Natasha replied, “Sorry, Steve, what seems to be bothering me is that you keep making hearty eyes at spider girl, when you know she’s with Tony. As you know, Captain America should never get involved  with Iron Man’s romantic relationships.” </p><p>I returned the same death stare she gave me at her, but then let out a deep sigh and nodded, knowing that she was right. I finally said, “Alright, you have a point. I’m sorry, it’s just...I thought we had a moment yesterday when we were fighting those extraterrestrial aliens together. She had my back and I had hers. We were like...battle companions. It felt like old times when I was out fighting in World War II, only an attractive lady was fighting the enemy with me. I don’t know what I’m going to do about my feelings for her.” </p><p>Natasha sighed and said, “You do absolutely nothing about those feelings. Just please, for the sake of all of us, make them disappear before things start to get ugly. Can you do that?” I nodded and said, “Yes, certainly, I’ll try.” Natasha gave me a reassuring smile, that I gladly returned.</p><p>Soon, we were landing in Washington D.C. in the same reserved runway that was made for the president’s arrival after his travels. Once the jet made an abrupt stop, we took off our seatbelts, and exited the jet in a single file line. </p><p>Once we were out, the secret service loaded us in a big black truck, and took us to the White House. There was debris everywhere. How could this have happened right under our noses?</p><p>Soon, we arrived at the White House, and the president was there to meet us with the First Lady and their children. The president told us everything we needed to do today, and had spider girl and Black Widow step inside the White House with them and the U.S. military to discuss where did these extraterrestrial aliens come from and why did they want to invade our planet.</p><p>The rest of us were sent out to clean up the debris and find any clues that would lead as to how did this terrorist attack started and why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s POV<br/>
As I was sorting the debris with Thor, Wanda, and Bruce, I noticed something unusual. I picked up a piece of metal from the spaceship one of the extraterrestrial aliens was flying to attack us, and on it I saw a name...an American name. It said Henry Kingswood on it. Where these spaceships made by him?</p><p>I wonder who knows about Henry Kingswood in our crew? I then put the piece of metal in a large plastic bag that was given to us by secret service to collect any types of clues that may lead to who was in charge of this terrorist attack. As I kept going through the area, I collected more evidence. It was a piece of rotten tissue from one of the extraterrestrial aliens. It had a weird smell, like of radioactive chemicals. I put that in a smaller plastic bag for tissue samples. </p><p>Wanda called me over and said, “Steve! Did you find anything?! Because I can’t find some kind of evidence, and I’m actually good at this!” </p><p>I smiled, shaking my head, and replied, “I found very interesting stuff you would want to see!” </p><p>Wanda walked over to me, stepping over some debris, and I showed her what I found. I opened the large plastic bag, that held the large piece of metal from the spaceship. I took out the large piece of metal and showed her the American name on it. I asked her, “Do you have any clue on who is Henry Kingswood?” She shook her head, confused, and said, “No, never heard of him. Maybe one of us knows.” </p><p>I simply nodded, hoping one of us knows who this evil man is. Then, I proceeded to the smaller bag, that held the small piece of extraterrestrial alien rotten tissue. I opened the small plastic bag, and took out the small piece of rotten tissue. Quickly, Wanda turned away, and said, “Wow, that’s very radioactive. I can’t even look at it, and the stench is overwhelming.” I quickly put the piece of rotten extraterrestrial alien tissue back in the small plastic bag.</p><p>Wanda added on, “I think this Henry Kingswood guy may have done some kind of extraterrestrial alien experiment somewhere using radioactive chemicals. We need to find out where he lives, and why did he do all this. I also sense that one of us knows who is this evil man. We need to start interrogating spider girl first.” </p><p>I asked, “How do you know she may know who he is?” Wanda responded, “I just sense it. That girl has been super mysterious since she arrived at the Stark Industries with Tony. I also believe that Tony might know something too that he’s not telling us. We can’t let spider girl be with Tony. She might be a danger to all of us.” </p><p>I highly doubted that spider girl could be a villain and a danger to all of us. Unless she is pretending to be one of us, and may also be behind this whole thing. But it wouldn’t make sense though, since she’s been with us this whole time. But then, Tony let’s her have access to all of his technical equipment, files, everything. Also, she didn’t sleep in her own room last night...we know because we all say good night before we go to sleep. Spider girl was the only one that didn’t say good night. Also, I saw her exit out of Tony’s room after Tony exited first. We do need to interrogate her. I think I will, since my charm can make any woman say the truth.</p><p>I told Wanda, “I think I have a plan. Tomorrow night I will train with spider girl in the basement where she trains, and will start asking her questions. I know my charm will make her tell the truth. She may fool Tony, but she can’t fool me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>This was all a nightmare, being in the White House, discovering who did this, and thinking that this could partially be my fault because of my scientific experiment at the age of 12. I was so naive, and to even let such a horrible man knock me down and steal a very powerful experiment that nearly killed all of us.</p><p>The samples that Captain America brought back inside to the White House to show the U.S. military and the president were spot on evidence that Henry Kingswood was behind this whole thing. Not only that, but he also used the radioactive chemicals from my spiders to create those horrific extraterrestrial aliens, along with that destructive spacecraft they were flying in to blow us all up, and nearly kill us with their radioactive bombs.</p><p>I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I told Tony, “Babe, I think I need to step out for a while. I need some air.” Tony said, “Okay, but don’t be out long. I’m here if you need anything.” I responded, “Okay, babe. I won’t be out long.”</p><p>I then stepped out of the board room of the White House and out the the door into the brisk air. I decided to walk around to where the debris was, and I felt this sense that Henry Kingswood was not too far away. How could this be though? How could he still be somewhere in Washington D.C. after everything that just happened? </p><p>I think it’s time to earn my revenge. I continued walking around the debris until my spider senses became stronger. I felt this overwhelming sense of power go right through me, and I found myself punching away at the ground. The concrete of the street was caving in as I continued to punch away. Then, there was a medium sized hole on the ground, revealing some kind of evil lair.</p><p>I decided to hop into the hole in the ground that I just did, and landed gracefully on the ground below. I looked around, hoping to find the creep that ruined my life and the lives of others. </p><p>I continued to investigate, until I found a small office. That was very peculiar to have an underground building with an office. I saw there were glass doors that were locked to have access to the office. </p><p>I decided to punch the glass doors just to get access to the office. I sensed the creep was hiding in here. The glass doors came down with a crash. I heard someone say, “Please, don’t come any closer. I surrender. Please, don’t hurt me.”</p><p>There I knew it was him, the famous Henry Kingswood. I responded to the voice, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you...yet. I just want to talk.” </p><p>The voice belonging to Henry Kingswood said, “There is nothing to talk about. I think we can work this out. You and me, we can finish invading this whole place.” </p><p>I walked closer to where the voice was, and came to a stop in front of a coat closet. </p><p>I said, “You see, I don’t want to be a part of your little evil plan. When I was 12, you took something near and dear to me. Then, you used my experiment, which you destroyed, to create your pathetic extraterrestrial aliens with their stupid spaceships to try to kill all of us, but that didn’t work. Now I want to kill you. That would be my sweet revenge.” </p><p>Henry Kingswood started whimpering, as I kicked down the coat closet door. It was dark inside since it was some kind of walk in closet. I used my spider sense to track him until I found him. I shot my web at Henry, and pulled him with great force. </p><p>He quickly was in front of me, as I grabbed his neck with one hand, and started to choke him, digging my fingers into his throat. I wanted him to pay for everything he did to me and to everyone in Washington D.C.</p><p>When Henry’s face was turning blue, I heard a voice that I recognized tell me, “Babe, he’s not worth it. Let him go, you can’t go to prison for this. This isn’t who you are.”</p><p>I didn’t have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. I knew it was Tony’s. Tears of anger and sadness went down my eyes. I was glad that my spider girl mask was still on and I was in my suit, so no one could know I was slowly breaking inside.</p><p>I found myself letting go of Henry’s now bruised throat, as he was dropped to the ground. He was heaving trying to get his breath back. By now, Bruce had turned into Hulk, and Tony told him, “Make sure that this parasite is turned in to the FBI.”</p><p>Hulk grunted in agreement and grabbed Henry with one large fist and brought him above ground. We all climbed out from the large hole that Hulk had created to add to my medium sized one that I did, and we turned Henry in to the FBI. Our work here was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>We all had boarded into the Avengers private jet to return home to the Stark Industries. I was very shaken up from almost killing Henry Kingswood. I was so close to ending it all, but my boyfriend stopped me from actually going to prison for first degree murder. </p><p>I love Tony, he helps me with life decisions that could make my life better, and keeps me from making my life worse. As we sat next to each other in the jet, he was holding my hand the whole time. I rested my head on his shoulder, and said, “Thank you for stopping me. I was so angry that I couldn’t think straight. That evil man, Henry Kingswood, took everything from me. My only chance to make the world a better place. So that things like this wouldn’t happen. I can’t believe he destroyed the one thing that I cared so much about since I was 12. I was so close to getting that Nobel Prize, and now that hope is gone.”</p><p>Tony responded, “You have me, you have us, the Avengers. And we are working tirelessly on that vaccine that could change everything for the better. I’m your lab partner remember? Also, soon to be your life partner...if you let me.” </p><p>I stared at Tony wide eyed for a moment. I asked him, “What are you trying to say?” He replied, “What I’m trying to say is that, I want you to be my wife. I was going to ask you on a candlelight dinner tonight. But I guess that’s no longer a surprise.” </p><p>I smiled, a small tear falling down my face. Tony Stark wanted to marry me. Marry me! I couldn’t believe it. I finally said, “Yes, I’ll be your wife. But on one condition, you need to ask me again on that candlelight dinner tonight. And I promise I will act totally surprised when you place that beautiful engagement ring on my finger.”</p><p>He smiled and said, “That can be arranged.” I returned the smile, and leaned over to kiss him. I realized my spider girl mask was still on, and I pressed the spider symbol button on my chest to remove the mask. Tony already had his mask off, and I finally leaned over to him to kiss him. He returned the kiss, pulling my head closer, deepening our passionate kiss. </p><p>I couldn’t believe I was going to be engaged in a few hours. Soon, our Avengers private jet landed on the reserved runway behind the Stark Industries building, and I was so happy to be back home. </p><p>Once the jet made a stop, we unbuckled our seat belts, and exited the jet in a single file line. I was already used to how we did things around here. It was all pretty repetitive, so I was learning different routines quite quickly. </p><p>Everyone headed to their rooms to rest up for tonight. I was a bit tired from the second long day that we had. But at the same time I was excited about being engaged to Tony tonight. </p><p>Before we headed to Tony’s room, he told the maids to prepare the dining room for our candlelight dinner, and he told the chef to make some Italian food for us. </p><p>Tony told me, “Now you get ready in your room, because you have a surprise there waiting for you. And then I will meet you in the dining room in a little bit.”</p><p>I smiled and said, “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” He smiled back at me, and gave me a peck on my lips that I quickly returned. </p><p>I went upstairs to my room, and I was suddenly stopped by Steve. He was acting odd, and he asked, “Hey, so um would you...train with me in the basement tomorrow night?” I was surprised that he would ask me that, since I’m used to training alone. I finally replied, “Sure, what do you want to work on?”</p><p>He was so nervous and sweating. Why was he acting so strange around me? Was he afraid of me? Captain America is not afraid of anyone last time I checked. </p><p>He said nervously, “I figured we could practice some combat fighting techniques together, since we did so well fighting those extraterrestrial aliens yesterday.” I gave it some thought, and said, “Sure, we could do that.” He simply said, “Cool, well goodnight.” I smiled awkwardly and replied, “Goodnight.” </p><p>He simply went to his room and closed the door. I giggled a little to myself because of the awkwardness that just happened. </p><p>I went to my room and got ready for my date night with Tony. Once I went inside, I turned on the light and closed the door. I took a shower in my personal bathroom, put on a bath robe, and then noticed there was a large flat box on top of my bed once I walked out of the bathroom. </p><p>The large flat box was white with a light pink bow wrapped around it. I gently untied the bow, and opened the box. It was a blush colored light pink laced evening gown. It was beautiful, and probably really expensive. I never wore evening gowns like this. My prom dress doesn’t even count because it was only 100 bucks, and I got it from a thrift store.</p><p>This one could easily be a red carpet kind of dress famous girls wear to the Grammys. I looked at the tag, and it was a designer brand dress. I hope it fits, because if it doesn’t, I would be devastated. </p><p>I decided to try it on anyway, because I was too excited about my engagement tonight, and Tony did go through all the trouble to find me a perfect dress like this one.</p><p>I unzipped the back and slipped it on. I used my spider web shooter techniques to be able to zip up my dress. I looked at myself on the long mirror on my closet wall, and it fit perfectly. I don’t know how Tony knew my dress size to be honest. Oh I remember now. One time out of the blue, on one of the nights that we were working on the vaccines in the basement, he asked me what my dress size was. I told him it was a 7, and then we continued talking about the vaccines. </p><p>I can’t believe that he remembered a little detail like that. Well he is Iron Man, he remembers everything. I still thought that was so sweet. </p><p>I was so busy contemplating my beautiful laced dress that I forgot I had a date night in a few minutes. I then was looking around for shoes to go with this gorgeous dress. I looked under my bed and saw a medium sized rectangular box. It was also white with a light pink ribbon tied around it.</p><p>I pulled out the medium rectangular box from underneath the bed, and placed it on my bed. I gently untied the bow and opened the box. It was a nice set of fancy blush light pink colored flats. Tony remembered that I hated walking on heels. I was really falling in love with him by the minute. The flats were also a designer brand too.</p><p>I slipped them on, and they fit perfectly. He remembered my shoe size, I loved that he remembered details from our conversations. </p><p>After I was fully dressed, my dresser contained really nice kinds of makeup. It was all Mac, my favorite brand of makeup. I sat down on the small chair in front of my dresser mirror, and got straight to work on my tired-looking face. I noticed I had dark circles under my eyes from staying up late fighting crime and training. Also, from the late sex nights with Tony. Whoops too much information on that one.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was all done. I looked like a vintage Hollywood movie star. I decided to straighten my naturally wavy shoulder length hair and curl it with a curling iron. I thought I could do something different, and I placed a rhinestone hair clip on the side. </p><p>I then headed out of my room, turning off the light and closed the door. I headed downstairs and there was soft violin music playing. My eyes automatically watered because of the high amount of happy emotions I had inside. </p><p>Then, I noticed the lights were dimmed and there were rose petals making a small trail on the floor. The decorations leading to the the dining room were beautiful. I felt like I was in a small wedding celebration.</p><p>I continued walking, following the small trail of red rose petals. The trail ended at the dining room. There, my Tony was waiting for me in an extravagant tux with a bottle of expensive champagne from France, his favorite, and two amazing looking plates of spaghetti and meatballs resting at a nicely made table, with two long candle sticks lit up. He remembered that my favorite Disney movie was Lady and the Tramp. We had this hilarious conversation while we were training in the basement on what our favorite Disney movie was. It was a really silly moment between the two of us. And I remembered saying that when I get engaged, I would like to have a nice candlelight dinner, with an expensive bottle of champagne and a plate of spaghetti and meatballs like Lady and the Tramp. </p><p>It’s so sweet that he remembered our conversation from long ago. I never realized that in a short amount of time, I would be engaged to the man of my dreams. And I had no idea that he even existed until now.</p><p>I sat down on a chair Tony was holding on to so that he could lightly push me closer to the small table. He then took a seat on his chair, and I was so mesmerized by everything around me. </p><p>Tony said, “So, what do you think of everything tonight?” I wiped a small tear from my eye, and said, “I’m speechless, Tony. This is beautiful, and you’re so thoughtful of every conversation we had. From the short amount of time we have known each other, I feel like I have known you my whole life. I love you, and I will stand by you through everything. I will fight for you and defend you for the rest of my life. And I can’t wait to be married to you. So please ask me the question, before I fall apart from all the happy emotions I have inside.” </p><p>Tony smiled, small tears of joy falling from his eyes. He stood up from his chair and was now kneeling in front of me. I am so glad I was wearing waterproof mascara or else my makeup would be a mess right now, from all the happy tears that were falling from my eyes. </p><p>He simply said, “Since you stole my speech for tonight, all that is left to say is, Emily, will you marry me?” I smiled and said, “Yes, Tony, I will marry you.” </p><p>Tony pulled out a small red and blue box from his jacket pocket, opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with tiny diamonds circling around it, and placed it on my left ring finger. </p><p>We shared a long passionate and romantic kiss. After that, we decided to enjoy our dinner with our expensive champagne from France, and later some New York style cheesecake. This was the best date night of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>After the romantic date night with Tony, we decided to go to bed and rest. We were oddly tired, since we hardly ever were, but we were so happy to be engaged. From time to time I kept looking at the ring Tony gave to me, and at times I couldn’t believe that it was there. Tonight was perfect, everything was perfect. </p><p>Tony took my hand and led me to his room. Once we were there, he unlocked the door with his key, and let me go in first. He followed me after that, and closed the door.</p><p>I changed out of my dress in front of him. There was no point in changing in the bathroom, because we were engaged, and he already has seen me undressed from time to time when we made love before we were engaged tonight.</p><p>Engaged...I could say that word over and over again. The reason why it keeps repeating in my mind is because I loved the feeling of finally belonging to one person, and not having to look for anyone else. I am so glad that Tony is that one person I have been searching for my whole life. Also, I am glad that I was there to save his life when he was off duty. He didn’t want to be saved because he was Iron Man, and he can always save himself. But that day, he was vulnerable, and I was glad that I could be there for him in his low state when he didn’t know if he would live or die. </p><p>Tony walked closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me. My green eyes met his dark brown ones, and we kissed passionately. As we kissed, I was gently untying his black bow tie, then unbuttoned his white shirt, and removed his black jacket.</p><p>After that I removed his pants, and now the both of us were in our underwear. He proceeded to take me to his king sized bed. Last time I checked he had a queen sized bed, when did he get this new bed? I simply ignored my thoughts, and just focused on my romantic night with Tony.</p><p>We just kissed passionately tonight, since we were a bit tired from our long day, and we cuddled until we fell asleep.</p><p>Suddenly, it was morning as the bright sun woke me up from behind Tony’s thick black curtains. Tony was still sleeping, so I decided to just lay there on our day off, and take in his beauty. I was so lucky to be with him.</p><p>I decided to kiss his soft lips repeatedly until he woke up and kissed me back. He placed me on top of him as we kissed. We finally parted, and I softly said, “Good morning, fiancé.” </p><p>He smiled and replied, “Good morning, fiancée.” I smiled back and gave him another deep passionate kiss. He kissed me back, and soon there was a knock at the door. Tony rolled his eyes, as I laughed. He always was annoyed when someone would ruin our romantic moments. </p><p>I gave him one more kiss to cheer him up, as he kissed me back, continuing where we left off. Then, there was another knock on the door. I decided to simply go and answer it since Tony was too tired and lazy to go answer it.</p><p>I got up from my comfortable place on top of him, and headed towards the door. The knock continued, and I finally opened the door. It was Steve standing in front of me. Thank God I had put on a robe before answering the door, or else he would have seen me in my underwear. </p><p>I stepped out, leaving the door ajar and asked, “What is it?” He said, “Well I thought we could start our training.” I was confused, I thought he said it was tonight. I asked, “Wasn’t it tonight?” He replied, “Oh right, but then I thought we could start early so that then you can have alone time with Tony, since you guys have romantic dates and stuff.” I smiled and said, “Okay, well I’ll go get changed, and then we can start.” He simply gave me a nod, and headed towards the elevator that leads to the basement to meet me there. </p><p>I went back inside the bedroom, and Tony was now fully awake. He said sternly, “So you have a training day with Steve, didn’t know there was an arrangement.” Was my Tony jealous? Especially of Steve? </p><p>I replied, “Yeah, he asked me last night when I went to go get dressed for our engagement dinner. Sorry I forgot to tell you about it. I was so wrapped up in our great night together that it slipped my mind.”</p><p>Tony pressed his lips together, trying to be okay with Steve and I training alone together today. I reassured him, “There’s nothing to worry about, babe. We are training together just for today. The other trainings will be with the rest of the Avengers. There’s nothing going on with me and Steve. I love you.” </p><p>He simply nodded and said, “I don’t know whether I love it or hate it that you can read my thoughts. And you also look so cute standing there when you do that. It’s so hard to be mad at you.” I smiled and said, “It’s just part of my superpowers, glad I could use that to save our relationship.” Tony let out a deep sigh of frustration at the fact that I have more supernatural abilities than he does. </p><p>I walked closer to him and sat at the edge of his king sized bed in front of him. I took his hand, kissed his fingertips, and said, “I love you, so much. Only you, and I’m not more powerful than you just because I have more supernatural abilities than you. We are both equal in this relationship. Do you trust me today with Steve?” </p><p>He looked deeply into my eyes and said, “I trust you, my love. I love you too, and I’m sorry that I haven’t said that enough since we have been together. I show my love with actions more than words. If you need anything, let me know.” </p><p>I smiled at him and nodded in acknowledgment. He sat up to give me a deep and passionate kiss that I returned gladly. After we parted, I went to Tony’s walk in closet to put on my dress from last night so I could go upstairs to my room to change.</p><p>Before I went back to my room, Tony stopped me, telling me, “If Steve does a move on you that you don’t want, tell me and I’ll take care of it. Don’t just sort it by defending yourself.” I nodded and said, “Okay, babe. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” I gave him a kiss on his lips after that, letting him know I’ll be okay. He kissed me back, and he let me go to my room to change.</p><p>After I put on some comfortable workout clothes, brushed my teeth, and washed my face, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a green apple for breakfast, and headed to the elevator that led to the basement.</p><p>By the time I got there, Steve had already started with his training. He was doing some old fashioned boxing techniques, and I decided to finish eating my green apple until he finished his training session. When I was done eating, I tossed the apple in the nearest trash can. I didn’t notice I said, “Kobe,” when I did that, and Steve laughed. </p><p>I laughed as well, and said, “Sorry, I always say that when I throw stuff away that I can just toss from a distance.” He smiled and said, “It’s okay, I thought it was cute.” I blushed a little of embarrassment, and said, “So, I’m here, I’m sorry I took forever. I had fiancée duties with Tony.” </p><p>Steve reassured, “It’s okay, Emily. You had to do what you had to. When I was married to Peggy Carter before she passed away from age, I always had to give her my full attention. She was always first before any duty I had to do to save lives or do some training. So I completely understand.” </p><p>I smiled and said, “That’s really nice to know, and I’m sorry for your loss. I am sure you both loved each other a lot.” Steve replied, “Yes, she was the love of my life. Til this day I will do anything for her, but I know she’s with me in my heart. It’s so sad to outlive your spouse. Because you’re just stuck in a world that they are no longer a part of. I don’t know if Tony ever told you this, but he can die of age like any other human being. He’s not like us that can live forever. So what I’m saying is, I’ll be there for you when he passes away. I won’t leave your side. I know this may not make sense to you now, but it will when it happens. I just want you to be prepared when it does happen.”</p><p>I nodded, and I didn’t notice I was crying until I felt a small tear fall down my face. How could Tony not tell me this? This was something big that he was keeping from me. </p><p>Steve added, “Also, I want to clear some things up before we start training. Do you know anything more about Henry Kingswood?” I nodded and said, “Yes, he tormented me when I was 12. He stole my invention of radioactive spiders that I created to sell to scientists. He knocked me down in the middle of the sidewalk, and just snatched my dreams and hopes away. When I thought I lost it all, one of the radioactive spiders escaped, and I managed to save it. Before I joined the Avengers, I turned myself into spider girl. I had to do it before my radioactive spider that I saved died of age, because I kept it as a pet for so long. And I wanted to have revenge on Henry Kingswood. Yesterday, I found him with my spider senses, and I almost killed him. I wanted him gone, but Tony stopped me from killing him, and that’s when we turned him in to the FBI.”</p><p>Steve nodded, and he seemed to sigh like in relief. I wonder if he thought I had anything to do with that terrorist attack in Washington D.C. </p><p>I said carefully, “Steve, if you brought me down here to interrogate me, I understand. You just want to protect Tony and your friends. You don’t have to worry, because I wanted to kill Henry Kingswood just like the rest of you wanted to. Tony stopped me because he didn’t want me to spend the rest of my life in prison for first degree murder. I will do anything to protect him and the rest of you. I promise you that.”</p><p>Steve stared at me wide eyed, and before he could say anything, I added, “Yes, I can read your thoughts. It’s part of my superpowers. Also, I love Tony, and we are engaged. Your feelings for me have to stop, before things get out of hand.” </p><p>I left Steve speechless, while I went to go set up my boxing equipment to start my training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s POV<br/>
I was taken aback because of what Emily told me. As she was training, I was packing up my boxing gear. She noticed that I was packing up my stuff, and she said, “Well, where do you think you’re going? I thought we were going to train together.” </p><p>I was placed in a very awkward position, because I shared a piece of information that Tony never told her, and well she set me straight on my thoughts about her. I was wrong about her on so many levels. I wanted to apologize for my actions. When I was about to apologize, Emily stopped what she was doing and said, “Look, Steve, you don’t need to apologize. Everything is okay, we’re cool. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Friends?” </p><p>I smiled and said, “Yeah, we’re friends. I’m sorry for being so awkward around you. It’s just that I like you...a lot. And the fact that you can read my thoughts, and already know how I feel, makes me uncomfortable. I don’t want to be uncomfortable around you.” </p><p>Emily took off her boxing gloves, set them on the floor, and walked towards me. I felt my breath shorten, because of how nervous I was around her. Now that she was in front of me, she said, “You don’t have to be nervous around me. Let’s just finish this training and go on with the day. I do need to help Tony with wedding preparations.” </p><p>I nodded, feeling like an idiot every minute and second that passed by. This whole thing didn’t go as I planned. My charm was not good enough for her. I don’t get it. It works on every girl I met since Peggy Carter. I guess spider girl really is as tough as nails without the suit just as she is with the suit. </p><p>Emily went back to the punching bag that she was using which weighed ten tons. She put on her boxing gloves back on, and started punching away at the bag. She was good, but I decided to teach her a thing or two. </p><p>Maybe I could use my charm to win her over with this technique. I wanted to be with her really bad. I haven’t had this feeling before since Peggy died. I know I shouldn’t do this, but if Iron Man dies, I would want to be with Emily and win her heart.</p><p>I decided to hold the punching bag, and instructed, “So when you’re hitting the bag, pretend it’s a person that you hate. Then, do a jab punch.” She did what I said and it was pretty good. I felt the speed and power behind the hit. </p><p>Then, I continued instructing, “Good, now add an upper cut to it. Give me a jab punch and upper cut.” She did as she was told, and it was just as good as her first try.</p><p>I complimented, “Wow you’re really good at this. Let’s try that again.” She smiled, feeling proud of herself as she continued her boxing drills.</p><p>I said, “Okay, good, now add a hook to the mix.” She did just that and we continued the drills until it was time to call it a day. </p><p>Emily put away her boxing gear in her duffle bag that she kept here in the basement, and placed it in her personal locker. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead with a small towel she kept, and then wiped the sweat from her neck. </p><p>I didn’t notice I was checking her out until her green eyes met my blue ones. I quickly look down at the floor, and then around the room pretending that I wasn’t staring at her.</p><p>She smiled and said, “I knew you were looking at me, so stop pretending like you weren’t.” I smiled and blushed, I felt like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>She finished wiping off her sweat, and walked towards me. She said, “Well, Steve, I promised Tony that this will be our first and only training session alone. The rest would be with the Avengers. Are you okay with that?” I moved closer to her, our lips almost touching and said, “Yeah, I am okay with that. Just as long as I’ll get to see you everyday.” Emily was trying to catch her breath, feeling guilty of how I was making her feel. </p><p>I added, “You know, I can read your mind too. You want this to be more than just a training session, but it can’t happen. But don’t worry, once Tony dies of age...I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll always be waiting for you.” </p><p>Without noticing, Emily bit her bottom lip seductively, giving me a nod. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I couldn’t. Emily interrupted my thoughts and said, “I have to go.” With that she quickly headed towards the elevator, going towards the first floor, and back to Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s POV<br/>I was sitting at my desk in my office, looking at wedding decorations, center pieces, cakes, dresses, tuxes, and so much more for me and Emily’s wedding. There was so much to do in so little time.</p><p>I wanted us to have a wedding in December on Christmas, and for it to be a winter wonderland themed wedding since it usually snows in New York around Christmas time. Everything looks so beautiful and peaceful in that time of the year.</p><p>Christmas has always been my favorite season as a little boy, and now that I’m 45 years old, I am still in love with the holidays. Also, when I asked Emily to marry me, to me it felt like Christmas morning.</p><p>I was so into the wedding details that I totally forgot about our Thanksgiving dinner party tonight. I couldn’t even believe it was Thanksgiving already today. </p><p>I automatically stopped what I was doing, and went to the kitchen area of the building where my staff was preparing lunch. I told them once I arrived to the kitchen, “Good afternoon everyone. I almost forgot that tonight is our annual Thanksgiving dinner party. Please start making the preparations once you are done preparing lunch for us. As you were.” </p><p>The kitchen staff continued to prepare our lunch for today, as I stepped out. Now that that’s taken care of, I saw the maids walking by, and told them to start setting everything up for our annual Thanksgiving dinner party tonight. They responded, “Yes Mr. Stark, we will get to it.” I gave them a nod as they proceeded to do what they’re supposed to be doing.</p><p>I haven’t seen my beloved Emily all day, so I decided to check up on her in her room. I headed up the stairs, and made my way to her room once I reached the final step. </p><p>I knocked gently on her door, and there was no answer. I tugged on the door knob, and it was locked. Why would she lock the door? I knocked again, and there was no answer. </p><p>I pressed my ear towards the door, and heard someone talking. A male voice belonging to Steve, and a female voice belonging to Emily. </p><p>I heard her say, “You need to leave. I can’t have him see us.” Then, I heard Steve say, “What do you want me to do? Jump out a two-story window?”</p><p>I couldn’t listen to this anymore. My precious Emily was cheating on me with Steve. I can’t believe she did this to me. I thought I could trust her, but I can’t. I just can’t. </p><p>I left quickly before she opened the door, so that she wouldn’t catch me eavesdropping. I need to be civil, because I don’t want to make a scene in front of my whole staff. </p><p>I headed back downstairs and to my office. I sat down at my desk and canceled all of the preparations for our wedding. Instead, I arranged a weekend getaway for me and Emily. We need to fix our relationship with no distractions. </p><p>If she is not feeling a spark between us anymore or is probably getting cold feet, then I will try to make sure that the spark comes back, and we can decide if we want to get married or not. </p><p>Small tears fell from my eyes, I wiped them away as I was making reservations. Then, there was a knock on my door. I stood up and went to get the door.</p><p>It was Emily standing in front of me. She said, “It’s not what you’re thinking. He needed my help with some relationship advice...and...” I interrupted her and said, “I’m not buying it. Don’t lie to me, how dare you lie to me? After everything I did for you...everything. I’m not going to speak with you over this here. Step inside my room. Don’t make me tell you again.” </p><p>She nodded and stepped inside my room, and I went in as well, closing the door behind me. I told her to sit on my bed and explain what the hell just happened upstairs in her room.</p><p>Emily explained, “Steve was upset about his feelings for me. So he went to my room just to talk. We didn’t do anything, I promise you that. I told him we couldn’t do anything, because I was with you. He tried to kiss me, but I turned away. I locked the door so no one could interrupt our conversation. That’s all that happened. Tony, I didn’t cheat on you. I promise I didn’t. I’m sorry if it looked like I was, but I wasn’t. Babe, if you really want to marry me, you have to trust me.”</p><p>I stared at the floor and then looked at her. I really wanted to believe her, but I couldn’t. I simply replied, “I booked us a cabin in Colorado to fix our relationship. There, you have to prove to me you really want to be in this relationship and that you really do want to marry me. We will have a nice time, and that is final.” </p><p>Emily nodded, and stood up from the bed. She walked towards the door, and past me. I stopped her on her tracks, as she turned around to face me. She looked hopeless, like she didn’t know what to do. Maybe she was saying the truth, I really hope she was. </p><p>I pulled her closer to me until we kissed. She kissed me with a passion that I felt like she was showing me how much she loved me. I just held her closer to me if it was even possible.</p><p>Then, we parted and she said, “I’m not lying to you. I love you.” I looked into her deep green eyes and replied, “I know that now.” We continued to kiss passionately as  we made our way to my bed. </p><p>I laid her on the king sized bed as I laid on top of her. We continued to kiss passionately, as I gently took off her shirt, and proceeded to her comfy looking pants. Emily, returned the gesture by taking off my shirt, and then my jeans. </p><p>We were now in our underwear and I proceeded to unhook her bra, and then slide down her underwear. She then gently slid off my briefs as our kiss grew with passion. </p><p>I loved it when we made love like this. All I was thinking about was how much I loved her. I truly hope that our relationship is fixed when we go to Colorado in December for Christmas. I really want to marry her, but after today, I don’t know if she has feelings for Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks everyone for reading my story. The sequel will come up right after this story. So give me some time to write it and update it. Like this story, I will update it daily. Stay tuned for special surprises and a lot of cliff hangers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily’s POV<br/>Tonight was my first annual Thanksgiving dinner party with the Avengers. It was really nice to see the building so colorful with Fall colors.</p><p>I was thinking of the amazing time I had with Tony just a few hours ago. We never made love like that. It was so full of passion, and I showed him how much I loved him. I really want to marry him, but I wish he would just believe me.</p><p>The whole time we were making love, I was reading his thoughts. He really wants to be with me, but he still thinks I’m in love with Steve. Am I really developing feelings for Steve? </p><p>That’s a good question. The effect that Steve had on me when we were training together was overwhelming. I can’t deny that he is super attractive, but my feelings for Tony were real. They overpowered my feelings for Steve. </p><p>If Tony wasn’t in the picture, I would have given Steve a chance, but Tony stole my heart. After Steve told me Tony’s secret of still being partially a human, I couldn’t stop thinking about losing him. When we are married and even now as an engaged couple, I made myself a promise to make the best out of our moments together.</p><p>I will really make that up to him in Colorado when we go away together in December. We really need a pre honeymoon before we get married and have our official honeymoon together. </p><p>I can’t believe how mature he was about this whole misunderstanding. This really shows that he really is the one for me. If he was another guy, he would have kicked me out to the curb, and never speak to me again. But Tony is so mature, and knows what he wants...and he wants me. I can’t honestly wait to spend the rest of my life with him. </p><p>Soon, dinner was about to be ready and I was finishing up my makeup before heading downstairs to join the others. I stood up from the small chair in front of the dresser, put away my makeup brushes, and went out the door turning off the light.</p><p>On my way downstairs, I bumped into Steve, and he said, “Sorry for bumping into you, you look great by the way.” I replied, “Thanks, you look nice too.” He smiled, blushing a bit, and we headed downstairs with the others.</p><p>We all arrived at the dining room to join the rest of the staff, and took our seats. I sat next to Tony, and Steve sat next to me. Natasha sat next to Wanda, and Thor sat next to Bruce. The whole staff were sitting together on the other side of our long table, and Tony said grace.</p><p>After that, we were passing plates around like a traditional family Thanksgiving dinner. I had a nice time, but at the same time I felt sad since this was my first Thanksgiving without my family. They didn’t know who I was and what I did to myself. I knew if I told them who I was and what I did for a living, they would not accept me.</p><p>They didn’t even know I was marrying Tony or that I was even part of the Avengers. But something inside of me told me that it didn’t matter, because these guys were my family now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>